Danger Mouse: The New Adventures
Plot it's a new day in england everything seems at peace but now new villains are on the rise and it seems danger mouse has to save london ounce again season 1 # a new begging-with london at peace it seems all is well but now danger mouse must come into action when new villains arrive. # Jeopardizing Missions- jeopardy mouse shows off on a mission, and Danger mouse competes with her to need who is best hero. # bride of count duckula -count duckula seeks jeopardy as his bride and with danger mouse capture penfold and tosh mouse have to help her # tosh and jeopardy sitting in a tree- tosh is nervous to confess his love to jeopardy danger mouse decidedto be tosh's wingman but that might have to wait as baron von greenbackhas gathered love devices making everyone fallin love with the wrong person # love at first fright-when count duckula and another vampire duck fall in love they plan a wedding with danger mouse and friends as cake toppers # danger mouse the musical-when a villain called the music man arrives in london he uses a magical guitair to make everybody sing danger mouse jeopardy tosh and penfold must stop him before everybody sing's they're hearts out # megahurtz returns-when a virus spreads throughout the arcade it gives a rebirth to megahurtz it's up to danger mouse tosh jeopardy and penfold to stop him # the werewolf machine-baron von greenback creates a device that turns people into werewolves # invention massacre-julius von kong jr. creates a robot deemed the exterminator (voice of arnold schwartzenegger) to attack london # bleep the alien-when a alien crash lands in london the agents must get him home before baron von greenback puts him in the alien dna extractor # danger mouse meets mario-when penfold is playing a mario game a they all get transported in revealing that bowser and baron von greenback have teamed up to destory mario and the danger agents # greenback burgers-when baron von greenback reforms and opens his own burger place but when all the customers turn into zombies the agents must find out the cause # the ninja-baron von greenback hires a ninja to destory danger mouse and his friends # the end of the world-when a meteor is about to hit earth every hero and villain must team up to stop it season 2 # release the hounds-when baron von greenback sends out his latest creation the robotic hounds of doom danger mouse and the gang must stop them before the city goes to the dogs # danger peguino-when an Italian penguin agent joins the gang they must stop his evil nemesis roboto when he team up with baron von greenback from melting the polar ice caps # sinister mouse returns-when sinister mouse kidnaps jeopardy the rest of the gang must spring into action to save her # squawkencluck's babe-professor squawkencluck get's a crush on derrick the chief's assistant but must save him when he is kidnapped by red fox # a moth and a penguin-when danger moth falls in love with danger penguino his shyness get's the best of her constantly but when danger moth is captured by julius king kong jr. danger moth must overcome her shyness and escape # girl squad-when the boys are busy on assignment in america the girls must stop princess from turning everyone into dolls # the panting war- the town is in a frenzy when a pantsing contest is held one by one all the agency workers are pantsed # giant monsters attack-when giant monsters attack london danger mouse penfold jeopardy and tosh must find out the cause # zombies nothing but zombies-zombies are attacking london the team must find out the cause # nightprowl-a new villain by the name of nightprowl (voice of george clooney) starts ravaging through the night the gang must stop him before it's too late # the sponge out of water-when spongebob and his friends end up in london the agents must help them to stop the team up of plankton and baron von greenback # the little iguana-when tosh finds a lost iguana he and the agents must save him from baron von greenback's grasp # plankton's perils for the trixters-plankton creates a game of perils for the trixters and they must figure out the clues before they are trapped forever # the castle dracula gameshow-when count duckula makes a game show the agents must answer the question correctly or pay the price of absurd punishments # the bulldog-when a bulldog wrestler is fired he goes on a rampage # the spirit of halloween-when an evil halloween spirit goes on a rampage on halloween the agents must band together to save the holiday # the evilstrator-when an evil artist is on the loose creating evil drawings the agents must stop him # mouse vs mouse-when sinister mouse returns danger toad and danger mouse must stop him and all the evil versions of the agents # jeopardy vs the prankster-when jeopardy is constantly pranked she enlists tosh's help to stop him # the agents and the bandicoot-when crash bandicoot visits the gang must team up with him to stop cortex and baron von greenback # agents through time-the agents stumble upon a time machine while battling baron von greenback and must get home # the white wonder-when the gang is transported into an old timey comic book they must stop the villanous greeback gomez from polluting the city's drinking water with the help of mouseman and doggy (this episode is a tribute to adam west) # five nights at tommy's-when a children's pizzeria by the name of tommy titan tarancula's pizza opens tosh becomes the nightguard as a summer job but is in for a surprise when the animatronics act weird (this episode is a parody of five night's at freddy's) # danger dooby doo-in a special crossover with scooby doo the agents and the gang must solve a mystery of the monkey monster that is haunting an old abandoned restaurant # the red menace-when a mysterious red masked figure on the streets of london the agents must defeat him and bring him to justice # will the real red fox please stand up-when a real masked figure named red fox appears jeopardy is shocked yet danger mouse is reluctant and tries to prove it's jeopardy in disguise # a dangerous halloween- the agents celebrate halloween but duckula comes out and tries to make it his own # dangerous darwking danger-in a crossover with darkwing duck the gang must stop the fearsome five and baron von greenback from taking over the world # video killed the radio star-when an undead radio star raises terror on the world o london the agensts must send him back to the grave # a dangerous christmas carol-in a parody of a christmas carol baron von greenback reveals he hates christmas but the ghosts of christmas past and future tell him why he should love it # attack of the zombies-in a Halloween special the gang celebrates halloween only for zombies to be unleashed by a toxic sludge the agents must defeat the zombies and send the back to the grave # 12 dangermouse shorts-in a special episode 12 shorts about the cast of characters are explored from danger mouse struggling in a supermarket to jeopardy struggling to buy a gift for tosh (parody of simpsons episode 12 shorts films about the residents of springfield) # the ways of a ninja-when a mysterious ninja is robbing homes at night the agents must find this ninja and unmask him # sinister mouse returns-sinister mouse returns from a portal and plans to turn put all the zoo animals under his control using a mind control helmet # the leagues of villains-when all of danger mouse's worst enemies form a league together all the agents must stop them or the world is doomed # dark danger-darkwing duck and danger mouse team up when baron greenback and negaduck plan to put the city on ice # chomp chomp-when an eating monster attacks london the agents must find a special seed to fill him up before he eats everything # the phantom of the theater-a mysterious phantom is haunting the theater the agents learn there is more to him then it seems though # bomb voyage danger mouse (season finale)-danger mouse is tasked with finding a bomb and must find it before the office blows up and kills all the agents Season 3 # welcome to sherwood-the agents are taken back in time and meet up with robin hood who bears a striking resemblance to danger mouse # count duckula's haunted house-count duckula uses a haunted house to trick the agents into being scared # jurassic attraction-the agents are sent to a dinosaur themed amusement park but must try to survive when the dinosaurs try to eat them # dead mouse-danger mouse is killed when he crashes his plane he must get his things before he is sent to the hq in the sky # rasslemania-the agents are sent to a wrestling event when a wrestling robot goes haywire # agency partnership-danger mouse partners with perry the platypus when professor parenthesis and baron von greenback team up to take over the world # the planet of the mice-danger mouse jeopardy and tosh end up in a planet populated by humans # face your fears-count duckula creates a gas that makes people see they're greatest fears and sprays it on the agents they must conquer they're fears before it's too late # the mouse meets the gadget man-inspector gadget and danger mouse must team up when baron von greenback and dr.claw team up # i'll be derailing the railroad-julius von king kong the third plan to derail london's railroads unless someone pays his ransom of 2 hundred million dollars # the old west-the agents are sent to the old west where they must stop a gang of outlaws led by billy the goat # a strange magic-in a magical episode count duckula use his magic to put a curse on the agents Category:Danger Mouse Category:Animation Category:Spy Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:DVD Category:Home video Category:Action/Adventure